When an Angel Loves a Devil
by Miss Written
Summary: According to the prophecy Sakura is the key to power and every man that has tried to save her failed, so what is different about this generation? [gaaraXsaku] R&R!
1. The prophecy

**Hi! I have no idea where this idea came from, but all my story's are dedicated to my bestest online friend, dancingwithindrokendreams! R&R! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sry ya'll! I don't own Naruto!**

**When an Angel loves a Devil**

_**In old day Japan, Konoha village,**_

"GARRA!" A pink haired girl named Sakura shouted as she reached out to the one she loved.

"SAKURA!" Gaara reached back. A jitsu dispelled all usage of his sand. She was being pulled away. They were taking her to fulfill the prophecy. She was to marry the Uchiha.

"Gaara I'll always love you!" Sakura shouted, tears streamed down her face as she was pulled away, her hand slowly leaving Gaara's. He couldn't get her back.

_**

* * *

2,000 years later**_

_**Tokyo city**_

_**2007**_

A 15 year old, pink haired girl walked down the street. She was starring at the text message on her cell. It was from her boyfriend. He had invited her to a lunch in with their friend Naruto, but it turned out to be a strip joint. She was infuriated. The text read:

_Sakura I'm so sorry! I can explain everything! Please call me!_

_Love Gaara_

He must have been really sorry cause she had never gotten an apology like that outta him before! She loved the guy, but seriously pondered on calling him or not. With a deep sigh she pushed the number one… his speed dial.

"_Sakura, I'm really sorry! It was Naruto's idea for the lunch in and he said it would be really fun so I decided to invite you, but I didn't know it was a strip joint!" _The boy said all that in one breath and it was the most he said in one sentence ever.

"If you hadn't invited me would you have stayed?" She asked. She expected a hesitation, but instead he answered immediately.

"_No."_ He said with out any doubt.

"I'll meet you at the corner café." Sakura said cheerfully. He wondered how her mood could change so quick.

"_Alright."_ They hung up and want on their ways.

Gaara got there first and got a table. A few minuets later Sakura came in. She stopped in front of him and starred. After a second of this she opened her arms. She hugged him as a sign that the fight was over. He smiled into her hair. They orderd coffee and decided to share some apple pie. Later they went on a walk.

"Sakura, would you think I was a freak if I show you something… others can't do?" He asked.

"No…" She was growing suspicious. He didn't normally do this.

"Then come with me." He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the playground. He stopped at the sand box. "Watch." He held out his hand and the sand rose. It followed his hand as he turned and twisted it. Sakura's mouth dropped open.

"Uh… Gaara. This is starting to sound… familiar." Sakura said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well my grandma used to talk about this… prophecy or something. She said that in the past there were other Sakura's and they fell in love… with a sand charmer. He could control sand to his accord and each time he tried to stop them from taking his love, but they always dispelled his sand so he couldn't help. She said he couldn't help because he had not only his love in his mind, but greed. For the girl was the key to power for the man she married. So, unless his intensions were pure and he could care less about the power his sand wouldn't help him." She took a breath, "So every time the others that sought power found her, they were able to take her away. When the man could use his sand to save her the prophecy would be fulfilled and would seace to exists."

"You think its real?" Gaara asked standing up.

"It is" A voice came out of no where. "And I'm here to take the key…"

"You stay away from Sakura!" Gaara stood up and the sand started to swirl.

"Oh, I can't take her yet because in this time she has to be 18, but I'll be back." The voice was gone.

"Lets go talk to grandma…" Sakura took Gaara's hand and they walked away, unaware of the red eyes following them.

**

* * *

That's all for now! Hope you liked it! Review pls! I get a lot of hits and not so many reviews, so pls review! gdb**


	2. authors note

Hi everyone! I decided to start over with a clean slate so I gave my friend "Dancingwithinbrokendreams" 3 of my unfinished stories. Srry, but she's a great writer and I'm sure she'll do then justice! Thanks everyone for the awesome support on these stories! I love you all!

Princess


End file.
